Shelter Dogs
by VINAI
Summary: When the brothers try to break away from the silent mansion, they soon discover what it's like to be impounded. Literally. *Set in KW 'verse!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy!


**Shelter Dogs**

"No."

"Oh, c'mon! Let's go live a little!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. No."

A sigh. "Then can I go down to 7-Eleven?"

" _No._ What part of 'no' do you _not_ understand?"

"The part that tells me I can't do something. _That's_ the part."

Silence.

"Why do you even want to go and do that?"

"Uhh, because we have the whole place to ourselves for a week? C'mon, let's go do something together."

"I have absolutely no problem with that. But what I _do_ have a problem with is your lack of common sense."

"Kitt, c'mon. What's the worst that could happen?"

He gawked. "A lot. You thought an impound lot was rough, wait til you experience that. At least an impound lot is quiet for the most part."

"Ok, so then we'll just stay away from main roads and stuff. Places where he'd be hanging out looking for us."

A sigh. "Somehtin' tells me I'm going to regret this..."

An evil chuckle. "Thanks for complying dear."

A few hours later found the boys in their wolf forms padding on down the road with their big black noses to the ground. Thick shiny tails wagging in the breeze as they yipped on down the trail. Karr was in the lead with Kitt following close behind. His intriguing wine red eyes scanning their surroundings for any sign of possible danger. Kitt was doing the same, though he left most of the watching up for his over protective big brother, who would no doubt notice it way before he would.

They decided on going on down to a local park a couple miles away from the Estate. It was a pretty place with tall, mature oaks with dark green leaves and several walking trails. Currently, the brothers were walking along the main pathway that led through a grove of oaks all coming together to form a high arch of greenery.

"Having fun yet?" The bigger wolf asked, his white, left front paw a stunning contrast against his jet black coat.

The smaller wolf raised his head with a huff. "I guess."

Karr stopped and looked back at him with a quirked brow. "Really? Could you at least have a little bit more enthusiasm please?"

Kitt's ears flattened against his head with a small snarl. "Why should I? We could get into serious trouble by doing this and you want me to be _happy_ about it?"

"How so? I remember them telling us we could do anything we wanted."

"As long as it's within the parameters of being safe. Karr, you know they're going to be out of town for the next week. If something happens and we need them to bail us out, we're stuck."

Karr thought about it for a moment. "Well then I guess we'll just have to be careful now, won't we?"

Kitt watched him with narrowed sky blue eyes as Karr resumed his trek on down the concrete pathway, completely unaware to the possible dangers and concerns of his little brother. Oh! Why won't he just _listen?!_ Is it seriously that hard? They weren't even allowed to be down here! This park didn't allow dogs. Let alone _werewolves!_

The younger, smaller wolf didn't even know how long he spent dwelling on his thoughts before the loud yelp of his brother filled his ears.

"Karr!" He shouted as he took off in the direction of the sound. He skidded to a stop however when he saw what was going on.

There was a man standing with a rope tied around his brothers neck, keeping him from running off. Karr wasn't fighting back, only laying on the ground. His thick tail between his legs, looking worriedly up at the man who caught him.

A snarl played on Kitt's lips before he charged at the man holding his brother. Karr quickly jumped out of the way upon the attack, shaking off the rope as he stood up again. His eyes immediately landed on the scene before him.

 _"Kitt, what are you doing?! Get out of here!"_ He said through the mind link. His little brother didn't answer.

"Don't worry. I've got'em!" A male voice said before the brothers both felt a sting in their sides. Darkness following suit soon after.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

"Ohhh...my head..." Karr moaned as he finally came to again. God, why the hell was it so loud in here? Shut up!

Weakly, he lifted his head and looked around. His vision was fuzzy, but it eventually cleared up enough for him to be able to see. Why were they in a chain link cage?

His eyes landed on that of his little brother, who looked like he was tossed in the cage without a care in the world. His legs were a little shaky, but he managed to get up and get over to Kitt's side. The other beings in the large room starting going crazy upon the sight of the strange looking dog.

"Kitt? Hey, c'mon kiddo. Wake up." He said, nudging the other wolf's muzzle gently.

Kitt's eyes fluttered open for a second before closing again with a groan. He opened them again a moment later with a whine of pain, his ears going back in apprehension.

"Hey, it's ok." Karr reassured him. "Are you hurt?"

Kitt shook his head softly. "No. Just my head."

Karr nodded to himself, taking the chance to look around. Thankfully, the neighbors on either side seemed pretty lax. It was the ones across from their cage that were a little questionable. If the fact that they were separated was anything to go by. The Shepard mix barked and snapped at the chain gate. Spittle flying from his mouth as he jumped up, his fangs flashing. Karr growled deep in his throat at the dog, a sound that was completely feral to any normal domesticated being.

"Don't go starting shit." Kitt warned when he got up to a sitting position, shaking his thick coat.

"I'm not," he responded easily. "Just making it known that I won't submit to it."

Now it was Kitt's turn to growl in disappointment as he came to stand beside Karr. "Oh no..."

"What?" His brother asked giving him a side glance.

"'What?' What do you mean 'what?!' We're in a damn shelter! That's what!" Kitt snapped at him angrily.

"Ok...?"

Kitt stormed off in the opposite direction. "Oh for damn's sake! What happened is exactly what I tried to warn you about. And look, now we're stuck here because of you!"

Karr's expression was actually almost comical for Kitt. But he didn't want to ruin the moment with a mad laughing fit. The way his ears went back against his head made him look like a scolded puppy. And it didn't help any with the way his thick tail curled around his back legs.

"Hey, Kitt, I'm sorry for what happened. But you can't get totally pissed at me."

"Why can't I?"

"Well, I mean how was I supposed to know this was gonna happen. I couldn't see the future here!"

"Hm, maybe you need to learn how. That way you won't make stupid decisions like _this!_ "

They locked eyes for a few minutes, hostility towards one another was off the charts. The other dogs picked up on the angry vibes they were giving off and started to bark excitedly. Itching to see a fight.

But they never got one, for Karr finally broke the silent glare. Going off to lay in the opposite corner of where Kitt was. Kitt followed suit, curling up into a ball with his back facing the other jet black wolf. Fears trying to take hold of him in his head.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

An hour later, a young lady came into the room where Kitt and Karr were located. She had empty bowls in her hand, which she set down by a large blue bin. The other dogs quickly started jumping up and down, barking hysterically at the premonition of food coming. One by one, the lady filled the bowls and dropped them off to each cage. Though she didn't mess with the Shepard mix, who visibly started snarling whenever she walked by.

Karr perked his head up at the sound, since he was closest to the door. His ears pricked when he heard the crinkling of the plastic bag and clatter of the little pebbles of kibble hitting the metal cup each time she filled a bowl.

He continued to watch her as she filled up the bowls and dropped them off. She soon made eye contact with the mysterious black dog, giving him a warm smile as she came up to the cage. Carefully, she held out her hand to the chain link, watching for any sign of aggression from the dog.

Instead, all she got were awkward kisses through the chain link, accompanied with a whine from the massive dog. She chuckled at his puppy-like actions, his tail wagging.

"Don't worry, big guy. Food's a comin'." She said as she made her way bag to the food bin.

Karr whined once before turning his attention back to his silent little brother, who was still curled up in a ball, Kitt's back facing him. He felt bad for arguing earlier. Yeah, he knew he should've taken Kitt's warnings a little more seriously. But it's not like he meant for this to happen. Karr just wanted a nice day with his brother. Was that seriously too much to ask?

The soft clink of the latch opening made Karr's ear twitch as he turned to look. It was the young lady who promised him some food. She set the bowls down by the gate, making sure to fill up the water before she walked away.

When the latch was closed again, Karr made his way back to Kitt. Looking very submissive for him being the eldest and usually the alpha between the two of them. He couldn't help it though. This time, it was Kitt who had the ball in his court. He had several good points that could've saved them from having to go through this.

 _Oh, if only I knew when to listen..._

"Hey, Kitt," he said quietly, giving his muzzle a little nudge to wake him up. "You awake?"

A small mumble left the other wolf before sleepy sky blue eyes opened up to meet Karr's wine red. The smaller wolf's ears went back before he ignored Karr again. The eldest sighed.

"Look, I know you're mad, alright? And I'm sorry for not listening to you. You were right." Karr added dejectedly, looking away.

Kitt still didn't do anything. His back still facing Karr.

"You hungry at all? It's not what we're use to but it's better than nothing."

Again, all Karr got was silence. He sighed before walking away to his spot at the front of the kennel. Laying down on the cold concrete with his head in his paws, his thick tail wrapped around him. Ignoring the food for the time being. The Shepard mix from across the way started barking profoundly, spittle flying from his mouth as he challenged Karr.

The wolf didn't do anything in response. He only watched the dog freak out, trying to attack him through his cage. On the inside though, he was laughing. If that dog was smart, he'd recognize not only the size advantage Karr held, but also the pure menacing, feral look in his eyes. Sure, he may have acted nice. But that doesn't _mean_ he's nice. Karr would turn on a dime on anybody.

Well, all except his family. That's about it.

The angry charging of the Shepard mix brought Karr out of his evil trance and back to the present with a slight jolt. He couldn't help but snap back and start a growling fest with the crazy dog, his powerful bark echoing off the walls. The other dogs in the shelter all began to whine and circle nervously in their cages with tails between the legs. They were scared now, for they've never heard a dog before with that kind of bark.

His hackles raised, Karr snarled savagely at the other dog. His eyes turning a bright yellow as adrenaline flooded his body. Oh how he wanted nothing more than to tear that _piece of shit to pieces_ right now!

"Hey! Quiet down you two!" A man's booming voice was heard from the doorway before the door clicked shut again.

It was only then did the two large dogs stop their growling and snapping. Leaving with hate thick in the air as they turned their backs on each other. Both promising to settle the matter one way or another. Guaranteeing bloodshed.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

The next day was greeted with the same old chain link fence and same old noisy neighbors. Karr lay curled up in the corner, pleading silently that this was all a bad dream. He dreaded the moment when he had to open his eyes, for he knew it would only bring confirmation to his fears.

At least, it didn't seem as bad when he realized a certain somebody was cuddled into his side.

He grinned down at his sleeping little brother, ignoring the excited morning yips of the other dogs for now. Karr was curious as to when Kitt decided to put their beef with each other behind them, but he didn't want to wake him just yet. They've been through a lot the passed 48 hours, namely Kitt and his worries. He needed his rest right now.

Gently, Karr wrapped himself around Kitt. His head coming to rest on top of the smaller wolf's. He allowed himself to relax at the familiar warmth and sense of security he always felt whenever Kitt was around. Yes, Karr was usually the one doing the protecting most of the time, but there were cases (like this one), where Kitt provided the protection. As long as they were together, he would be fine.

Kitt started to wake up then, snuggling up to silky, warm fur he was laying against. He could tell his brother was awake just by the occasional jumps whenever there was a sudden noise in the kennel. And he also knew that eventually they would have to talk things out between themselves.

But for now, he was hoping actions would speak louder than words.

And so far it seemed to be working.

"Sleep good, Pumpkin?" Karr couldn't help but tease, allowing Kitt to pull his head back to lay on his side. He got a small nip in his neck for that.

"'Bout as good as you can get sleeping against a jumpy wolf." He playfully deadpanned.

"Well, at least I'm more comfortable than sleeping on the cold concrete floor."

"Mm, maybe."

They shared a chuckle for a moment before it got quiet again between them. The only filler being the barks and yaps of the other numerous dogs in the shelter. Including the dreaded Shepard mix directly across from them.

"Hey, uh, about yesterday. Um, you were right." Karr admitted quietly, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"No," he interrupted. "I just jinxed us." Kitt chuckled, making his brother do the same.

"Maybe, but seriously though. I'm sorry for not heeding your warnings. It probably would've saved us a lot of trouble."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. For being stubborn I mean." Kitt said as he scratched an itch by his collar, the tag jingling loudly as it was tossed around.

"It's cool." Karr responded coolly, sitting lazily. He straightened suddenly when an idea hit him. "Kitt! Your tag! We still have our collars on!"

Kitt froze mid scratch, a questionable expression on his face. "You just now realized that?"

"What? No! No, I mean if we can get them to look at our tags, they can call the others and they can come get us out of here!"

The smaller wolf's expression brightened instantly at that and his tail started wagging excitedly. "Karr, that's a great idea! But," he looked sorrowful again. "How do we get them to look at it? And besides, they're all out of town. It could take a few days for them to come get us."

"It might. But at least they'll know where we are. The next time someone comes out here to feed us or whatever, we'll show them your tag."

A thoughtful, distant look plastered itself on Kitt's face. "Ok, it sounds like a plan. But what if they can't reach them, or they don't understand?"

"They have to understand, and if they can't reach them, then we'll cross that bridge when it comes time to do so."

Kitt nodded. "Hey, Karr?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does it have to be my tag and not yours?"

All he got for a response was a laugh, only confusing Kitt even more.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

"Hey can you go grab the ones from D4 for me? We need to evaluate them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll get'em."

Karr's head popped up when he heard the muffled voices from the other side of the door. He quickly sat up and started whining with anxiety. This was their only chance to get out of here. If it didn't work, he didn't want to even think about what could possibly happen to them.

One thing was for sure though. He was not gonna let _anyone_ or _anything_ adopt them out to some bow crazy, 'let's play dress up', screaming, chaos filled family. No way in _bleeping hell._

The very thought made him shudder. He doesn't look good in pink. Ugh...no pink. He could barely stand kids now. Karr could only imagine how it would work out in that kind of situation. He already knew Kitt on the other hand would thrive in that environment. His little brother has always held a go with the flow kind of personality, so he probably wouldn't care.

To a certain degree.

"Kitt, you up yet? They're coming!" He hissed a whisper back to Kitt, who was resting in the back of the cage.

The smaller wolf got up and shook his coat, coming to sit beside his brother. They already had it all planned out. The person would come to drop off the food and Kitt would pull off his collar and hand it to him or her. And wham bam, they would be saved!

Or so they thought.

"Alright, boys," the big, muscle man said as he opened the cage door carefully. Leashes in hand. "Evaluation time."

Karr growled and stood in front of Kitt, though he couldn't help but cower at the large man's size. It would take a lot, but if he had to, he would fight this guy to protect the one thing that mattered most to him.

Once the guy was inside the cage, he took down one of the leashes that were draped over his shoulder and held it out to Karr, trying to slip it over his head slowly. The big wolf instantly snapped at it and ran to the very back of the cage, pinning Kitt behind him. The big guy reeled back, but soon regained himself and tried it again.

"Come on, fella," he said gently. "I won't hurt ya."

 _"Karr, I think he's telling the truth."_ Kitt said through the mind link, his own eyes never leaving the handler for a second. He heard Karr growl something feral in his throat, his ears going flat against his head as he bared his two inch long fangs to the man. His body instantly tensing, his hackles raised.

 _"Lesson one; you can never trust what they say."_ Karr sent back, his snarl turning savage as the man refused to take his warning, coming closer with the leash still outstretched towards him.

Kitt never said anything back and did something he knew Karr was going to skin him alive for later. That is, if there was a later. He was hoping his gut instinct was right about the man.

Keeping low to the ground in full submission, Kitt came forward and sat down obediently at the large man's feet. Kitt held a worried expression in his eyes, but he knew if something did go down, Karr would rip the guy's throat out in a heart beat.

Hesitantly, the guy didn't do anything for a minute. He just looked between them until finally slipping the leash over Kitt's head gently, giving the smaller wolf a kind pat to his head before turning his attention back to Karr, who quit his aggressive behavior and just stared surprisingly at Kitt. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen.

"See, boy?" The large man said, indicating to an obedient Kitt. "I won't hurt you. It's alright."

Just then, another worker came into the room. A leash also draped over his shoulder. This one was younger than the big guy, and looked like he couldn't be a day over 17 at most.

"Need some help, Spike?" The younger man asked with a smile as he headed over to the cage.

Spike, as his friendly co-worker liked to call him, only clapped the boy's shoulder, walking Kitt out of the cage to allow his friend access. "Ah, maybe you could have some better luck with that one, Jake. He doesn't care for me."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. Go ahead and take that one to the Evaluation Room. Chrissy has it all set up for you."

"Will do. Good luck."

Jake only smiled to him as he watched him go, but it was short lived when the large black wolf tried to break out and chase after Spike. With lightening speed, he straightened his arm out, blocking Karr from going anywhere.

"Whoa," he coaxed. "Take it easy, buddy."

 _I'm not your 'buddy', buddy. Now let me go!_ Karr thought frustrated with a growl. Jake only frowned at him and took hold of his collar. The big black wolf didn't care for that gesture one bit and turned completely feral on his young handler. Biting and snapping at him until Jake let go.

A thin trickle of blood trailed down Jake's arm after things settled down. He put a clean cloth on it, applying steady pressure to the wound. He gave a glare to the now quiet wolf, who calmly sat in the back of the cage. Keeping a close eye out for any sign of freedom.

"Look," Jake started knowingly. "I know you just want to be with your buddy, ok? Just take it easy and I'll take you to him. But you have to listen to me. Acting out's not gonna get you anywhere here, alright?"

Karr never did anything. His eyes still scanning desperately for any chance of escape.

"C'mon, big guy. Trust me. We're not here to hurt you. We want to help. I know you're scared and I would probably be too if I were in your shoes. But I'm telling you the honest truth, you can trust us."

It was only during Jake's little speech that Karr's eyes met his. Unlike most other people, Karr had the ability to see the truth in a person's word through their eyes. Jake's were bright and caring as he spoke, even when he showed nothing but pure aggression towards the boy. Jake still cared.

Cautiously, Karr stepped forward, his head level with the rest of his magnificent body. He stopped at arm's length from his young handler, watching carefully for any sign of danger. Gingerly, the boy slipped over the leash, tightening it til it was snug around Karr's neck. The wild look returned to Karr's eyes only for a split second before they calmed again. Satisfied, Jake led him down to the Evaluation Room.

Along the way, Karr's nose was assaulted with all different kinds of smells. He actually started relaxing as they walked on down to the room. His thick tail wagging as he bounded on down the hallway with his nose to the ground. Though his happiness soon came to an end when they finally got there.

Up on the metal table was Kitt, an older lady holding his leash, keeping him steady. His collar was missing and he looked worried. But when his eyes landed on Karr, he started whining happily, his tail swinging widely. The older lady holding him shushed him calmly, giving Karr a smile as the new dog entered.

Karr, on the other hand, wasn't so happy as the other beings in the room. Namely at the other black wolf standing on the metal table before him. As soon as their eyes met, he made sure to make his disapproval known through a hardened glare at Kitt. A low growl slipping past him as his red gaze bore a hole into Kitt, making him instantly stop. A guilty and almost pleading look on the blue eyed wolf's face.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Kitt sent apologetically through the mind link, daring to give the bigger wolf a soft nudge once they set him back down. Karr only flattened his ears in reply, ignoring him for the time being.

Just then, a young brunette lady came into the room wearing a happy smile on her face. She stepped up to the older lady, who held Kitt's leash.

"Good news!" she gushed. "I was able to contact them."

"Oh that's great!" the older lady responded. The others all nodded, glad that they found the dog's owners. They've only been here a little over a day, and already these two were becoming shelter favorites.

The brunette suddenly frowned. "But, I've also got some bad news."

The old lady took on a saddened expression, but a question loomed in her eyes. "What is it exactly?"

"The owners are out of town on a business trip. They won't be back till the end of the week."

"Well, that's alright. We'll just make their stay as comfortable as possible." Jake spoke up, confidently laying a hand down on Karr's head, who had a hardened expression on his face. The wolf had other matters to deal with besides that.

"Right. We can make it work."

The older lady nodded. "Of course. But, before we start making arrangements for them, did the owners say if they knew anybody who could come out to grab them?"

The brunette thought for a moment. "He did say there was one person who could possibly do it."

"Alright, you go give him or her a call." She looked at Spike and Jake. "You two, come help me set up a nicer area for them."

The two men nodded and followed out with what they were told, while the brunette took on the task of trying to contact the mystery friend.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

By that night, the brothers were moved to a nicer area of the shelter. This one more private and quiet than the last cage. The walls were made out of concrete while the door was glass. The new cage was more narrow than the last, but it still managed to hold the roomy feel. Two separate bowls of food and water were placed at the front, both equally filled. In the back two large beds sat together, one currently filled while the other sat vacant.

As soon as they were moved, Karr took to the front of the cage, as usual. Eyes and ears alert for any sign of a threat. Both human and canine. He may be pissed as hell with Kitt right now, but that doesn't mean he's forfeited his job of protecting any time soon.

The white-pawed wolf glanced back out of the corner of his eye when her heard his roomie approach him. The other wolf pausing mid step when he caught his glance.

"Karr, I-"

"You what?" He turned to face him, the tips of his canines poking out from his top lip. "You gonna tell me you're sorry again?"

The younger wolf frowned, his ears flicking back. "Look, can you just-"

"No," Karr spat. "I'm not going to listen because what you did was very stupid, Kitt. What would've happened had you been wrong about that guy? Huh? What would've happened then? It's not like I could've gotten to you in time. I couldn't sneak out even if I wanted too."

"I know that. But you're refusing to-"

"Tell me how that shit would've played out if the guy had had the wrong intentions. How would you have reacted to that? You and I both know there's no way you could've taken that guy on. Hell, even _I_ would've had a hard time. And you saw how easy it was for them to knock us out, Kitt!"

Kitt growled, a low snarl beginning to form. "Can you shut up and listen to me?" He snapped at him.

This only enraged Karr. "What do you have to even say? You know I'm right with this. You had no idea of truly knowing if the guy was cool! You went off your fucking instincts! You can't trust everything that may tell you, Kitt! That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time!"

"Oh, and what? You think I'm stupid and I don't know that? I'm not an idiot, Karr! I can take care of myself! So stop belittling me like I don't know what the fuck I'm doing! Just because you have a hard time trusting people doesn't mean you can waltz into my life and control it!"

Karr's eyes narrowed. "Fine. You don't want me, I'm just fine with that."

"Good." Kitt spat, retreating to the very back of the cage. Leaving Karr to seeth in silence, all alone at the front.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

By the next morning, the two brothers were still in their original spots. Both still livid towards one another. Even their normal feeder, the brunette, was a little apprehensive to approach them. As if she could pick up on the angry vibes that flooded the cage. Not that they would make it obvious to the humans. They may be pissed at one another, but the brothers still held enough sense not to jeopardize their cover.

"Carol! There you are!" The brunette suddenly said from down the hall. Karr's ears pricked, listening closely to whatever they may be saying.

The older lady looked up from mopping the floor, managing a smile for the peachy girl. "Yes, what is it, Chrissy?"

"The friend of the owners called and said he could swing by later tonight. He was just coming back from vacation when Mr. Knight called him." Chrissy said, clearly happy for the canines.

Carol smiled. "Oh that's great. I'm sure those two will be happy to get out of here." She chuckled, indicating to the two dogs down the way.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Alright, well, I'm gonna go let the dogs out into the run for a while."

"Ok. Just make sure Mr. Nasty gets locked up separately. He'll end up mauling another one again."

Chrissy nodded and went on her way. She suddenly stopped mid-step at the door, pausing to look back at the older woman, who had already went back to mopping the floor.

"Say, would it be ok to let them out as well? They probably could use a little fresh air."

The older woman thought for a moment, glancing in the direction of the brother's cage. "Yeah, I think that'll be ok. They seem to keep to themselves, so I think they'll be alright."

"Alrighty."

Chrissy exited the room then, leaving Carol alone to do her mopping. Some of the other dogs in the room whined and wagged their tails when she passed by, wanting attention. She was happy to give it in the form of an awkward pat or scratch over the door. But when she passed the brother's cage, she noticed something...odd.

The smaller wolf was in the back of the cage, curled up tightly in a ball, appearing to be asleep. While the other stood at the front, staring her down silently. As if challenging or daring her to try something. Carol frowned as she stared at them for a few minutes, ignoring the ever watchful eye of the bigger canine.

She rested her arm on top of the door, making a small clicking sound. The smaller wolf's ears pricked, picking up his head a moment later. Calmly, he stared at her, looking disinterested and almost...depressed before laying his head back down again. Ignoring the rest of her calls.

Karr, on the other hand, flattened his ears back, barking loudly and aggressively at the old lady. Carol jumped back, her heart beating out of her chest after the sudden change in tone. Well, she sure as heck wasn't expecting _that_ to happen.

"What's gotten into you boy?" She asked the now growling wolf. Why did his eyes look so angry?

"Carol!" A male voice called out. The owner of the voice coming to her side instantly.

"It's alright, sonny."

Jake looked towards the aggressive animal. "Did he get you?"

She shook her head. "No, no. He didn't get me. It was my fault anyway. He probably felt threatened when I tried to say hi to his pal."

Jake frowned, giving Karr a dirty look as he led the old lady to the door. Karr charged at the door, rattling the glass. Snapping his jaws and acting completely feral, totally unlike anything they saw yesterday.

It was only when the door clicked shut again did the youngest dare to speak. "What was that about?" He demanded, coming into his brother's space to look him in the eye.

"Why would you care?" Karr snapped back at him, roughly brushing past him. Kitt just glared but let the subject drop for now. They were both already pissed at each other. He didn't feel like making it worse.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

It was an hour later when the brothers were finally allowed to go out to the run. Kitt was a doll to grab and release out with the other dogs. It was Karr who was the questionable one. The lucky person who got to deal with him wreaked of nervousness and uncertainty, making hesitant movements the whole way there. And when it came time to release him, the leash was off in a flash. Oh, the whole thing made Karr chuckle as he padded out to the center. The other dogs making a pathway for him in fear he would attack should they cross him.

But there was one beast that was acting the complete opposite of what the others were.

Sitting locked up in his own little area, was the psycho Shepard mix. Karr was genuinely curious as to why the damn dog was so mad at everything around him. What the hell pissed him off so bad to be this way? What was his life like before coming here? Why was the freaking shelter even keeping a dog like that alive?! They have to know no one's ever going to adopt him out.

He gave the rest of the pack a quick glance. Noting right away where Kitt was standing with a few other dogs. After finding where Kitt was at, he stealthily made his way over to the Shepard's cage. As Karr approached, he quickly noted how the chain link began to bow from the dog's weight constantly being rammed against it. Spittle flew from his mouth as he continued his assault on the door. His eyes glazed over with fury. Karr paused a few feet away from the cage, staring quizzically at the dog. He wanted nothing more than to chew that son of a bitch up right now...

A sudden bark from one of the other dogs had Karr snapping his head back just in time to see Kitt get tackled playfully from a chocolate Lab puppy. He watched as his brother rolled over before darting down the run, the pup following close behind. They darted around some trees before tackling one another again, some of the other dogs wanting to join in.

The eldest allowed a small grin to form on his snout. At least his number one priority was happy at the moment.

Suddenly, he heard a loud clang from the chain link fence. Making him snap his head around in time to watch as the bloody damn bracket snapped open. Allowing the fence to peel back enough for the Shepard mix to sneak out. Thankfully though, the dog was big and not very flexible, so that gave Karr enough time to run away and alert the others.

"Kitt!" He shouted, skidding to a stop right as the demon dog came barreling down from the corner. Murder burning deep in his eyes.

The Shepard mix hauled ass towards the pack of dogs. Instantly the dog picked his first victim, an old Collie. He made quick work of it, grabbing its head in his jaws, tearing open his ears before ripping open his neck. Gushing blood everywhere as he wildly shook the dog around in his jaws. The poor Collie squealing loudly the whole time before death finally claimed him.

Kitt was in complete shock after witnessing such a gruesome killing. Blood covered the dog's head, neck and chest. His spit dripping with a red tint to it as he snarled. Locating his next victim. The other dogs all quickly ran the other direction, trying their damnest to escape the jaws or fury.

The chocolate Lab puppy was next on the mix's list, chasing after him with a roar. Kitt quickly turned in time to step between the two, snarling savagely, his eyes a menacing yellow. The Shepard didn't care though, getting ready to launch himself at the smaller wolf.

But before he could even take another step, Karr came dashing out from the left. His powerful jaws quickly latching on to the other dog's neck. Blood spurting out as his two-inch long fangs dug deep into the Shepard's flesh. The mix screamed, thrashing about wildly before landing on his back with Karr on top of him.

The larger jet black wolf kept his jaws locked tight on his opponent, even as the Shepard began scratching at his stomach with his claws. Karr still didn't let go. He could feel his blood start to trail down his legs as the wounds got deeper from the repeated scratching. Eventually, he was forced to let go, or risk being shredded alive.

It was only when the two dogs began circling each other did Karr finally start to feel the pain. It started out small, almost forgettable. But as they walked, each pull of skin was excruciating to him. It felt as if someone was digging their fingers into his wounds, slowly ripping them open wider like plastic bags. He allowed a low whine of pain to escape him.

The Shepard turned on him then, launching himself at the weaker wolf. Since he wasn't prepared for such an advance, Karr went down easily, trying to defend himself by getting on his back, pushing the other dog away with his paws.

"Karr!" His little brother cried, concern flooding his voice. He made a move to help him, but a sudden glare from Karr stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't." Karr barked at him, taking a bite at his opponents neck. The Shepard only growled deep in his throat, going in for the kill with the wolf squealing as he bit down.

"NO!" Kitt shouted, not caring about what Karr told him anymore. If this guy wanted to take his brother out, he'd have to go through him first.

Kitt crashed into the Shepard mix, protectively standing over his wounded brother while snarling dangerously. When the dog finally regained his footing after a while, he no longer held an interest in fighting. Fear flooded his eyes as he tucked his tail between his legs, running off in the other direction.

It was only when he heard a moan from his brother did he finally stop his snarling, his attitude turning concerned toward his brother. Carefully laying down beside him.

"Karr, it's ok. It's over." Kitt said softly to him, comfortingly curling up around his brother.

He never got a verbal response. The only reaction he got was Karr snuggling up to his side, dozing off from the pain.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

"How is he?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. You know how your brother is. He'll be up and at'em in no time at all."

Kitt didn't look too convinced, his gaze turning away from RC.

"Hey, c'mon now. He's gonna be just fine. You and I both know that."

"I know. It's just..."

The other man sighed. He had a feeling the two of them fought at some point, since it seems like that's all the two of them kinda do anymore whenever its a stressful situation. Of course, he couldn't say he was all bright eyed and bushy tailed either when Michael called him one morning, saying the favor he needed was urgent. At first, RC was gonna come up with some kind of excuse if it ended up being something stupid he needed. He was on freaking vacation for crying out loud!

But all the excuses he had prepared immediately melted away when he said it was about Kitt and Karr. Instead, worry and dread began to eat at him as he hurriedly told Michael to tell him what happened. He almost laughed when Michael told him they were stuck in a shelter. That was the _last_ thing he expected to hear.

So, he took him up on his favor anyway. Telling his friends that he had to go take care of something's regarding work. Of course, he was tempted by them to just stay and chill, but he knew he couldn't no matter how much he may have wanted too. He was quite concerned about what could be happening to the brothers in the tiny shelter. But more importantly what _would_ happen to them if he didn't get over there in time.

Unfortunately, since he decided to escape reality by hiding in the mountains, there was no way he could get over to the shelter in time by that day and make it back. So he told Michael that come first thing tomorrow he would begin his trip down to the city to retrieve his "precious cargo," as RC had put it, trying to lighten the mood.

That following morning, he hopped in his car and made his way to the city. Traffic was heavy though since it was a Friday afternoon and all. But on his way down there, he got a call from the shelter. He answered it immediately, worried something had happened.

And he was right to worry, for what the vet told him was something he had least expected. Kitt and Karr had been involved in a fight with one of their dogs. The bigger one had received severe injuries to his stomach and neck, while the other one appeared to be just fine.

"Dammit, Karr." RC cursed after hanging up, weaving his way through traffic with purpose. "Why do you always gotta go startin' shit?"

Upon his arrival, he was greeted with the lovely older lady who had dealt with the brothers during their stay here. She led him back to the recovery area where both Kitt and Karr were. When he finally stepped into the room, both wolves began wagging their tails happily, Kitt coming over to greet him. RC smiled at them, making his way over to the bigger wolf, who was laying down in a cage. Hooked up to a few things RC really didn't know of, besides the IV.

They couldn't leave until dark, doctors orders apparently since they had to monitor Karr's recovery for the time being. Although it hurt like hell to move, Karr wanted to get outta there as soon as possible. So he started to act ornery and stubborn around the others who tried to check on them, ultimately convincing them that he was fine. It wouldn't have really mattered anyway, for the certain time period they had to stay was up. They immediately left the shelter, all giving a big sigh of relief that it was all finally over.

On the way home however, Karr started to moan painfully, complaining that his stomach was hurting. RC knew there was really nothing they could do to help him, since it was his werewolf healing taking over. And although it was helpful in times of need, he completely hated the fact that part of the little deal was a shit load of painful recovery.

"Just try to relax, Karr. We're almost home, buddy." RC said soothingly from the driver seat, looking in the rear view with worry clear in his eyes. Kitt, who was sitting in the backseat with Karr's head on his lap, matched his look if not more so.

The mansion's driveway couldn't have come soon enough as the silver SUV pulled up to the front. The driver quickly getting out and helping to put a groggy, sore Karr down in his room. It took only minutes for the comfy surface to take affect before the eldest werewolf fell into an uneasy healing sleep.

"Listen," RC now suggested to a worrisome Kitt, quietly closing Karr's bedroom door behind him. "Why don't you go get some rest for now. I'll watch over him while you do. If anything happens, I'll be sure to come and get you, deal?"

The thought of some rest _did_ sound very pleasing to Kitt at the moment. But...at the same time, how could he honestly sleep when he has all these worries circling around in his head? Sure, he knew his brother wasn't on death's doorstep or anything, however the grave concern didn't resolve itself even with that confirmation.

"C'mon, Kitt. You've been through a lot these last couple of days. Trust me when I tell you that you're gonna wish you took me up on my offer later." RC once again tried to convince his comrade.

With a reluctant attitude, he finally agreed to go lay down for a while. At first, it was hard for him to find that lovely dream state. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before exhaustion took hold.

 _ **/**KR**/**_

An hour later still had the eldest under the soft wraps of his blankets. Peacefully succumbed to the wonderful dark abyss only sleep could take him to. Kitt was by his bed side, suddenly feeling irritated and frustrated with the situation. Why won't he wake up?! Kitt's been shot before in his wolf form, but even _he_ didn't sleep this long!

I found himself starting to worry again. Just like the mother hen he was. What if there was more to what meets the eye? What if Karr's more hurt than what they think? What if he managed to somehow sustain more severe injuries during his fight? Oh shit, the possibilities were endless. Dammit. This was going to be maddening if his brother didn't wake up soon.

"Kitt?" A quiet, sleepy voice asked.

The youngest perked up at the sound. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Hey," he smiled gently. "It's good to see you're finally awake."

That signature grin appeared on Karr's face. "Aw, why? Miss me too much?"

His brother scoffed. "As if. No you had me worried sick instead. I thought something more was going on. I've never seen it take this long for you to heal before."

"Yeah, I don't know why either. Ya know, funny thing is I still feel really sore. You'd think that'd be taken care of by now." Karr chuckled, wincing in pain before wrapping his arm around his stomach. Damn that fucking demon dog to hell and back!

"Hey, take it easy." Kitt warned, helping him sit up some. "You could be feeling a little under the weather for a few days or so."

The eldest groaned. "For real? You don't honestly expect me to be bed ridden during that time, do you?"

"I'll do whatever's necessary to ensure you're not going to make it worse for yourself, if that's what you're implying."

They slipped into silence for a short while. The air had seemed to grow thick around them. Both suddenly felt awkward over how things had played out earlier.

"Listen, Kitt, I...About what I said-"

"You don't need to say anything. Tension was high. Let's just leave it at that." Kitt interrupted dismissively.

"I can give a bloody damn if tension was high. We both know it was. My point is that I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted." A sorrowful look passed over his features as he looked away from Kitt, focusing on a point on the wall. "I know its difficult for you to understand, but I only did it to protect you, Kitt. I knew what could go wrong if we got separated. And, as much as that may have negatively affected you, I wanted to ensure your safety."

"No, I knew what you were trying to do. But, honestly, it doesn't matter to me now. I'm just glad you're gonna be ok."

Karr gave him a smile. "Thanks, lil' bro. I appreciate it."

Kitt returned it. "No problem. I'm sorry too though. I wasn't too nice either."

His older brother only shrugged. "Eh. It's forgiven. Say, you wanna go catch a movie or something?"

Kitt frowned. "No. What do you think? You're still recovering. No leaving this room until I say so."

"Ok." He said coolly, relaxing back against the fluffy pillows. "Then _you_ go grab us a movie from Michael's stock in his room." At Kitt's ridiculous frown he continued, keeping his cool attitude. "Also, is it possible you could get me a couple bags of popcorn? That would be great."

Kitt stuttered for a few minutes until he finally gave his brother a glare, lifting a single brow as he asked, "You want a drink with that too?"

" _Oh_ , that would be _great_ right now." Karr moaned dreamily.

Kitt only shook his head as he exited the room to go grab the required items, a smile curving his features. _Yup,_ he thought, _Karr's definitely feeling better..._


End file.
